Stuck in the Middle
by IHaveEyesInTheBackOfMyHead
Summary: About a girl, Hyuuga Hinata, who is the heiress to the Hyuuga Co. She doesn't want to be and she has some other problems. The 'Prince Charmings' or as she likes to call them 'Stupid Five' are intertwining their lives with hers... OOC Discontinued
1. Start

I stared at my plate filled with something that looked a lot like cat sick. "Mum," I started, my mouth gaping at her, "I can not eat this. It's… ugh." I shuddered as she gave me a 'look'. "Eat it!" she hissed angrily. I sighed and held up the plate. "Mum, it looks like vomit," I said matter-of-factly. She gave me a really bad 'look' but I ignored it. Instead, I walked over to the kitchen sink and washed the full plate. "You!" My mother gasped, pointing at me with her index finger. I frowned and turned to her. "I'm gonna do my homework." I said staring down at the floor as I went.

As I closed my door, I slunk onto the floor. The truth was, I finished my homework so I could have time off. I felt I deserved it. Just at that second, my cell phone rang. I answered it, "Yo," ever so casually. "Hinata? This is Ino." The caller, my friend Ino, said. "Yes, it's me." I replied. "I'm at the school, can you come now? It's urgent." She asked. My eyes widened automatically. "Uh… sure, I'll be there soon." So I changed into my school uniform, and got out of the house. The people I lived with weren't my parents. Well, they were, it was just, they adopted me.

I found my real parents though. It seems they're super stinking rich people. They're the head of a giant company and own a huge sum of money. I'm the heiress to that money and company. But I don't want to be. No. Why me, anyway? I scowled at the thought as I took one step towards school and away from my house. I really just wanted to be a normal high schooler, but no! I thought as I increased my speed. Everything had to go away from my plan. I stood abruptly and punched the air hard, for no particular reason. "I hate this!" I yelled out to the sky, knowing no one or nothing would answer. "Oh, you do, do you?" Someone replied smoothly.

I turned my head and scowled again. It was my sister school's 'Prince Charming Number Two'. My sister school had five 'Prince Charmings' all together and everyone loved them. I scoffed and held my head up high. "Hi Kiba. What are you doing here?" I replied, even smoother. The brown haired guy was at least a head taller than me, and was my 'real' parents' best friends' son. I shook my head to myself and muttered. "This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening!" He walked up to me, hands in the pockets of what looked like a very expensive jacket.

He inhaled and answered, "I dunno. What're you doing? Going to school? At this hour?" He added, about a metre a way from me. I muttered something darkly under my breath and stared at the ground. Finally, I looked up at his face, with a determined look on my face. "It's none of your **damn **business, okay? Now, just go away!" I cried out angrily. He shrugged and faced my school, which was only about 500 metres away from where the two of us were standing. "Okay. Okay. I'll just drive you there, okay?" He said, smiling slightly. "No thanks," I said as I set off for the 5 minute run.

Kiba scoffed and got into his car which had pulled up soon after I left. "Follow her." He mumbled pretty loudly. I gritted my teeth when I heard him. "That **idiot**!" I screamed to myself. I seriously hated him, Kiba. He wasn't as rich as my 'real' parents were, but he was still pretty rich. The five 'Prince Charmings' are as follows from most popular to least –though they all are really popular-: Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara and Nara Shikamaru. I really hate those five. Naruto and Shikamaru aren't that bad, but the other three are.

First off: Uchiha Sasuke. Number one because he is. He's really rich and is a total playboy. Has nice raven-black hair and wears mostly western clothes.

Second: Inuzuka Kiba. A stupid head that gets whatever he wants whenever he wants it –he's an only child-. I really want to punch some sense into him!

Number three: Uzumaki Naruto. I think he is okay though he's a bit stuck-up. Fairly rich, and has two older brothers. Has blonde hair and blue eyes. Quite handsome; rumours say he's going out with Haruno Sakura.

Fourth is Gaara. Another playboy but isn't a rich bragger. Good for him; he is Uchiha's disciple in every way but is only a bit different. Has red hair and his eyes are outlined in black. Kind of a weirdo. He loves new girls for some reason.

Last is Nara Shikamaru. Super smart and likes to keep to himself. Has brown hair which he usually keeps in an upright ponytail. A normal guy. Joined 'Prince Charming' three years ago, which was a year before I started high school.

All of them except Shikamaru don't wear school uniform. I really like my school. I attend an all girls' school, and 'Prince Charming' attend my sister school, an all boys' school. School here is great, except the appearance and reappearance of the 'Stupid Five'. I gave them that name; only I use it. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I screamed out unable to control my anger. I ran towards the school and saw my blonde haired friend. "Ino, I'm sorry I'm so late. I was kept up by one of the 'Stupid Five'." I collapsed onto the ground into a kneeling pose. Apparently she didn't hear so I tapped her on her right knee.

"Hey! Ino! Wake up!" I waved my hand up at her and her turned her attention onto me. "Ah! You made it!" She squealed happily. "Of course I did!" I muttered, panting hard. "Well, come on! Get in!" A bad thing about Ino was that she was a great pick-locker. "Eh? You picked the lock?" I asked in shock, still panting. She shook her head and said she had gotten the key from the key cupboard and was waving it in my face. I sighed and looked up at her. "That's just as bad," I retorted. "But there's something I have to do! It's very important, so… And I needed someone to go with me!" She pleaded.

I took a deep breath and stood up, dusting myself of the dirt that got onto me. "So, what do you need to do, Yamanaka-san?" A voice asked. She looked at me, or so I thought, but then I noticed she was looking past my head and behind me. "Na- Na - Na --!" "Na?" I said confused, so I turned around. "Na - Na - Nara-san!" I breathed out staring at him. "What do you want, Shikamaru of 'Pr—Stupid Five'?" I asked him superiorly. " 'Stupid Five', huh?" he said to himself. He looked at me and said. "I'm here for Yamanaka-san," "Ino?" I asked, turning back to her.

"I," she started, looking down at her feet. "I have been going with Shikamaru -kun." "Wow, that's a surprise," I said nonchalantly. Ino stared at me then fell onto the ground. "You knew? You knew, then?" she asked, tears falling down her face. "Yeah, well…" I stopped and decided to say the truth. "No, I didn't. It just, didn't faze me that you'd be with Shikamaru -san." I answered. "It didn't.. faze.. you?" she said, eyes wide. I shook my head in answer to that statement and walked up to Shikamaru. "What?" he asked, eyeing me with interest. "Take good care of Ino, okay?" I said, smiling.

He looked at me then smiled. "Sure." Then I slapped him on his left cheek. "What was that for?" He asked angrily. "That's for Ino, if you **ever **do something she doesn't want you to do." I knew there really was no point in saying that, knowing what type of person Shikamaru was, but all boys do things… right?  
As I was walking home on the footpath, I heard a car honk at me. "Hey!" I yelled at them. "I'm not even on the road so what's your problem?" The car started, came straight for me and I screamed my head off. It parked right in front of me, blocking my way and half of the road. "Oi! Be considerate of pedestrians and other drivers, you scum--!"

Before I could finish my sentence, Kiba stepped out of the car. " 'Stupid Five' ?" he said as soon as I had my full attention on him. " 'Stupid Five' ?" He repeated absentmindedly. "Un! You and your 'Prince Charming' friends are 'Stupid Five'!" He glared at me and I glared at him back.

"If you wouldn't mind, please get out of my way." I ordered him. He slammed the car door, got out of its way and told the driver to move the car. After his chauffeur did that, I walked briskly home. Kiba followed me all the way. As I stood in front of the front door of my house, I could feel his eyes on my back.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning around to face him. "I freaking, hate you! And your stinkin' friends!" His eye twitched as I said these things. "Bye!" I cried as I stepped in and slammed the door closed behind me. When I turned, my parents and younger sister were looking at me.

"What?" I exclaimed, tired. "I'm going to sleep!" they stared after me as I ran into my room. "I think there's something wrong." I heard my father say. "Mm… It's an episode out of 'Stuck in the Middle!" My imouto, Hanabi, said. " 'Stuck in the Middle'?" I said to myself.

I watched the whole series one and two and was eagerly awaiting series three. Hanabi had been watching it with me since day and episode one. I nodded my head slowly as I remembered what 'Stuck in the Middle' was about. It was about a girl like me, only she had a younger brother as well, and was living life like me.

She wasn't orphaned though and went to a co Ed school. I loved to watch it ever since episode one. The last episode in series two left such a cliff-hanger. The main character, Midori, was in France and was chasing after her lover, Kenta. It finished as she caught him.

I screamed in frustration. "Stupid cliff-hangers!" and lay down onto my bed. Midori, really looked like me. She had nice long blue hair that grew up to her waist. She had a nice body and was a nice person. I really like her, too, because she gives others a piece of her mind whenever the times right.

I guess... she's my model. I smiled and hugged my toy cat which I call 'Neko-chan'. I looked up at the ceiling, my mind blank. "Neko-chan, help me to become more like Midori-sama! Help me in my studies and give me the courage to do things my way!" I climbed under the blanket without changing into my pyjamas and soon fell asleep.

When I awoke it was 10:37 pm. I yawned and stretched my body. I shivered when I realised that half of the blanket was on the ground. I groaned and frowned, then hastened to get the entire blanket onto the bed.

In 'Stuck in the Middle', Midori-sama couldn't choose between four guys. They were all stinking rich and were friends until she came into the picture. After they all started to fall for her, they became rivals, fighting over one girl. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth and silently promised myself that would never happen to me.

Never. Never. Never, ever ever.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the clock. It was 4:18 am. Four AM?! I thought. I counted the hours I had slept in my head. I probably went to sleep at 9 pm. I sighed and picked up the phone that was right next to my face.

"Moshi moshi." I answered tiredly. On the other end I could hear a sobbing Ino. "Ino, ka? What's wrong?" I asked concerned for friend. "Shi-Shi-Shikama-Shikamaru-kun!" she managed to squeeze out between sobs. "Eh?! What about Nara-san?" I asked. "He… he dumped…." She continued before she sneezed loudly.

I dropped the phone and quickly picked it up. "Don't worry, I'll be over soon." So I quickly changed out of my school uniform and into a sweater and jeans. As soon as I got over to her house, she calmed down. "That bastard," I muttered under my breath. Then I recounted what had happened last night.

Could it have been because… "Ne, Ino-chan." I started, moving towards her. "She looked at me with her poofy red eyes and nodded her head. "Well, did he say anything about me? Or the future?" I asked. She looked at me then thought. She started to shake her head then nodded vigorously. "What did he say?" I asked.

" 'I… really want to become a lawyer. Tell your friend that, okay?' " Ino repeated to me. "Lawyer," I muttered to myself. "What the heck is that?!" Ino shrugged her shoulders and blew her nose. I sat down on her bedroom floor and searched my head and memories.

Did anything he do have to do with arguing? Iie… he rarely argued. Wait, no, he NEVER argued. Wait, no! He should've argued at least once. "I'm going over to his house." I said standing up. "I'll be back soon, ne?" I looked down at the sitting figure of Ino. "Un, I'll wait or do something." She replied and smiled.

"Un. Ja," I replied. "Hinata, matte!" Ino called out to me as I ran down her stairs towards the giant front doors. Ino Yamanaka was a rich girl. The majority of the girls attending my school were. I was a 'poor' person, but I _was _really rich so I couldn't exactly be poor.

"What?" I asked jogging on the spot. "Take my chauffeur! It'll be faster and he knows where Shika-kun's house is." "Really? Yoshi, I'll take your car." I replied skipping towards her waiting chauffeur. "Nara-sama's house then?" he asked politely. "Un. Please."

"Good job," Kiba whispered to Ino. "You say this'll help Hinata, but I don't think so." Ino whispered back. Kiba laughed and put his hands into his pockets. "Yeah right. This'll help her a lot. Really," he replied. Ino sighed and silently prayed for Hinata. Be safe, she thought. Be careful of 'Stupid Five'.

Ino's chauffeur pulled up in front of a large house. "I thought he was 'poor', or at least _normal. _Those girls lie! I shouldn't trust Sakura-san." I muttered angrily to myself. "Arigato for the ride," I said nodding my head to the chauffeur. He nodded back and drove off as soon as I closed the car door.

Standing at the window to the right of the front doors was a red head. I shrieked in my mind and backed away slowly. "G-G-Gaara!" I exclaimed. He moved away from the window and the front doors were opened by two butler-like men. "Gaara-kun." I muttered. "Get inside," he ordered me as soon as he was close enough for me to hear him.

"Nande? Why do I have to go in?" I retorted fiercely. He grabbed my wrist and replied. "Don't question me!" "Fine!" I replied as I yanked my hand out of his grip. "I'll go in with my own strength, thanks!" I said almost losing it. His eye twitched and he strode in first, without further ado.

"Stupid bastard," I muttered under my breath. He smirked and walked into a different room. He came back with His mates: Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was examining me while Naruto's head was in a book. "What is it?" I finally asked after a moment's silence, I couldn't bear the silence.

"We want you to stay away from Shikamaru," Gaara answered and whistled. I turned my head to the other room and Shikamaru walked into view. I gasped when I saw him. He was in a bloody mess. He was literally in a bloody mess. "What happened?" I asked him, breathing hard.

I think Naruto noticed my uneasiness, because he suddenly said, "Ne, mina. Let's stop this," from behind his book. My eyes widened at his sentence. "Oh, come on! Why? We've only just started," Gaara complained. "And she's a pretty girl, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke stared at me a bit more than walked back the way he came.

Shikamaru walked up to me while the other two followed to their 'leader'. "Shikamaru! Are you okay?" I asked, really concerned about him. He scoffed and smiled at me. "Of course, You think these cuts and bruises would hurt me?" I opened my mouth to speak but shut it.

"I… I'm such a baka, huh?" I said, the bottom of my eyes getting wet since water was welling up in them.

"Oi! Oi!" Shikamaru said, hugging me.

"Don't cry," he scoffed.

"I don't look that shity, do I?" he then added, grinning.

I moved out of his arms and smiled, rubbing my eyes with my clenched fist.

"Ne, BAKAS!" I yelled out to Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara.

They came back rather slowly. My clenched fists beside me were hurting since I was getting really angry.

"Come closer! I dare ya!" I dared them.

Sasuke stopped the other two and stood up. He walked towards me and said, "What the heck do you want, bitch?"

I scoffed and looked away from him. Then suddenly I slapped his left cheek. "You really piss me off, ya know? Don't bash up your friends too! Guys who do that are just shitheads!" Sasuke stared at me, dumbstruck. Naruto's mouth was hanging, I could see, since his book fell out of his grip.

Gaara and Shikamaru were in disbelief. "You…" I looked down at Sasuke. "Don't be so full of yourself, SA-SU-KE!" I walked over to Shikamaru and pulled him out of there. "Were going to Ino-chan's house." I said, calming myself down. "Ino's, eh?" Shikamaru muttered.

I turned to him, a smile of triumph on my face. "Un!"

-----------------------------------------------1726651-------------------------------------

How was that? Was it okay? You can tell me in your reviews if you like, ne?

Sorry if there are any typos or whatever. If there's anything crap about it, please don't hesitate to tell me!


	2. Kiba's Visit at Ino's

"Ne, Nara-san," I started softly, as we were waiting for Ino's chauffeur. "Who bashed you up?" He turned his head and looked at me. "I said: '**Who bashed you up**?'" I repeated. "Just some fatsos," he replied nonchalantly. "Nara-san, **tell me the truth**!" I said. "It _is_ the truth." He replied. "Why don't you believe me?" "Because I don't," I scoffed.

Shikamaru just laughed and faced forward. Really, I had so many questions to ask him, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. I tapped my foot impatiently and looked at Shikamaru. What I saw made me want to burst out laughing. "Shikamaru," I said, stifling my laughs.

"What?" he answered unenthusiastically. "You….your…" I stuttered, trying desperately hard to keep the laughs in. "What?" "It's just…. Your nose is bleeding!" I burst out laughing, saying the last statement so fast I didn't think he caught what I said. After a second passed, he looked at the ground and a few drops of blood trickled down his mouth and landed onto the ground.

While shaking with laughs, I pulled a clean tissue out of my pocket and held it in front of his face. "Here, take it." I said, able to stop the laughs for that sentence. He looked at it as if it was a dead bug or something. "_Take it!_" I repeated, grabbing hold of his hand and placing the tissue on his palm.

"It'll at least stop the blood from flowing," I said matter-of-factly. He smiled, blood on his lips, and twisted the tissue. He held up the tissue at eye level and was examining it. "What?" I laughed, smiling widely. "It's not like it's gonna come alive and bite you or something, you know." I teased.

He looked at me as if saying that that wasn't it. "Then what is it?" I asked, really curious. Shikamaru didn't reply but stuffed it up his left nostril. I stared at him for a second or two then burst out laughing. "That….was….so…." I said between laughs and unable to finish the sentence off due to the fact that the sight of Shikamaru now was just too funny.

When Ino's chauffeur pulled up in front of us, I was recovering from laughing too much. "I bag the left side," I said before we got in. Shikamaru just stared at me as he opened the door. "I knew this would've been troublesome," He muttered while he sat down. I sat on the left side as I had said, and leaned my elbow on the window sill.

I sighed and looked out of the window. I sighed again because there was nothing to look at since Ino's car had black windows. "Sheesh," I muttered to myself. "Rich people sure like privacy, huh?" "Yeah, they do," Shikamaru replied. "I didn't say it to _you_," I retorted, turning to the right to face him. "So who _did_ you say it to?" he asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "To myself," I answered and turned back to the window.

As the chauffeur pulled up outside Ino's house, Shikamaru and I were arguing about something stupid. "I'll look like an idiot!" He continued. "Just leave the tissue in your nose! It'll suck up all of the blood." I retorted. "It already has," Shikamaru said as he pulled the blood-covered tissue out of his left nostril. "No it hasn't…" I trailed off as he held it in front of my face. I pouted and looked at his nose, examining it carefully. I sighed in defeat and crossed my arms. "I won the argument," Shikamaru said, being stuck up. "Fine, Mr Lawyer. I think you're gonna be an okay lawyer," I admitted. "An okay one?" He said, hands in pockets after he threw the tissue onto the ground. "I think I'll be a great lawyer."

I scoffed and pushed him softly. "Yeah right!" I cried out, taking a few steps back. "That hurt, you know," Shikamaru said, no pain in his voice. So for the next few minutes he was chasing me around Ino's front lawn. "Guys! You can come…" she gawked at us when she saw Shikamaru chasing me. "In." she finished.

"So, Shika-kun," Ino said after an awkward silence. Shikamaru had gotten cleaned up thanks to Ino's maids, and the three of us were sitting in her living room. "Are you now going out with Hinata-chan?" "Nope," he replied. He was sitting on a recliner with his eyes closed while Ino and I were sitting on the three-seater couch.

Ino turned her body around and looked me straight in the eye. "Are you going out? Tell me the truth, please." She said. "No, we aren't." I answered with a straight face. Ino smiled softly, turned to face Shikamaru and said, "Then, can you make up with me?" "I'll pass," Shikamaru said smoothly.

I could see that his coolness was making Ino angry. Hmm… she's keeping herself away from us…could it be….? I grabbed onto her wrist with lightning speed, held her hand up to my nose and sniffed. I let go of her wrist as a wave of dog smell came at me. "I-I-Ino…" I stammered, eyes wide at my realisation. "Kiba!" I gasped, turning to the right.

There he was, standing with his arms crossed with his back against the wall. I stood up abruptly, looking down at the tiled floor. "Kiba," I started, my heart racing and beating fast. "Why…why are you here?" I asked unsurely. "I'm here to say hi to Ino," He answered coolly. "Damn guy, Kiba…" I mumbled angrily.

"What was that?" he said. "You like me, don't cha?" "_What the heck?!_" I replied looking at him in surprise. "I do _not_ like you! No way in hell!" I continued. Kiba just laughed and walked up to us. "Yeah right," he said, smirking. "You'll fall for me soon…" "No way! What the _heck_ are you talking about? You have weird dreams there, Kiba!" I spat out, unable to control my anger.

"Don't be stubborn," Kiba said, grinning widely, revealing his fang like teeth. I backed away in disgust at his strange attitude. "Are…are you okay, Kiba?" I asked, half concerned and half curious. "Yeah! I'm pumped, seeing as you're here, Hyuuga-chan!" he replied energetically. I backed away from him a bit more until I bumped into something, or rather someone.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, looking down on me. "Uh…" I was lost for words, since I was dumbstruck at Kiba's weird change of personality. "Umm… Kiba, are you--?" I was cut off by Shikamaru, who stood in front of me. "Kiba, let's go to Gaara's. That's where the guys are." He said in a tired yet strong voice.

"Fine, this is getting pretty boring anyway." He replied, yawning. The two guys walked towards the front door with saying good bye to Ino and me. I stood there, for some reason I was breathing hard and my heart was pounding. What the…. What's this feeling? Ino was glaring at me. I suddenly realised that she was there the whole time with us. "Gomen, Ino-chan," I said, walking up to her. "You better be sorry, _bitch!_" she snarled.

I stopped and stared at her. "What?" I gasped, my mouth becoming dry. Ino strode up to me and slapped me across the face. "Why'd you do that?" I asked, tears rolling down my face. "Because I hate you! You stole my Shika-kun from me!" She screamed.

"No!" I cried. "I didn't! I don't even _know_ why he dumped you!" "Yes you do. Now get out of my house, you stinkin' poor bitch. Backstabber!" She said this while pulling me by my hair towards the front door. "_Never_, _ever_ come to this house _ever _again!" she screamed as she threw me out of her house.

I jumped when she slammed the door shut. What the hell is happening?!

------------------------5658648643753373-------------------------------

Okay... Sorry it took so long. Well, better start working on Chapter 3! Maybe even 4. And again, please REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Surprises and Formal Invites

I was dumbstruck. What the hell was happening? I asked myself. "Fine!" I wanted to yell out but couldn't find my voice box working. So I turned around and inhaled at who I saw. It was Naruto. The cool blonde walked over to me. "Hey," he said. "Hi," I replied.

What's this guy doing here? I asked myself. Naruto then laughed a bit and said, "I saw and heard the whole thing," "What 'whole' thing?" I retorted, confused. "I saw what happened between you, Shikamaru, Kiba and that blonde girl." He continued. "You did?!" I screamed out, not even sure why I did.

He backed away from me and laughed. "Yeah, I did." He said, smiling. Naruto was acting differently than usual. He was being a bit, well, light hearted. I groaned and sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's just, everyone's acting differently! Ino's being a bitch; Kiba's just weird and you're cheerful!" I blurted out before I could think.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me as if I were speaking a foreign language. "Wait! What I mean is… It's just…" I stammered before groaning softly. Naruto straightened his back and looked up at the sky. "It's a nice day today," he said unenthusiastically. I looked at him. "You're weird," I said.

"You think?" said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "It's just, well, whenever I'm with you I laugh, because you're funny." "I'm funny?" I said to myself. I looked at him, my mouth automatically turning into a grin. "I know I am," I said nonchalantly. Naruto ruffled my head and laughed.

"I'm not a little girl, you know!" I said, shoving him away. "Are you sure?" he teased, pushing me back. Soon, we were chasing each other around Ino's front yard. As we were, I was thinking, huh… déjà vu. After we collapsed just out side Ino's front fence, a long, white limousine pulled up a few metres away from where we were sitting.

The door opened and out stepped a sophisticated looking woman who had the air of superiority; she had long blue hair and dull grey eyes. She walked past the two of us, and then turned her head back. "Hinata?!" she exclaimed softly, however she acted nonchalantly and walked off without another word.

"Kaa-sama…" I said so softly that Naruto leaned his ear close to my mouth. "Aah," He looked at me with interest. "That's Mrs. Hyuuga, huh?" I nodded my head softly, not wanting to speak and knowing who the next person to step out of the limo was. The next person to step out of the limo was a tall, long-brown haired man who completely ignored me.

"That was your otou-san?" Naruto asked. "Yep," I replied, staring at the ground. I looked up at the limousine and my eyes widened when I realised who the next person was. "Neji-kun!" I exclaimed, standing up. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Long time no see," I said brightly, letting go.

Naruto followed me and stood beside me. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced himself. "Hyuuga Neji," my brown haired cousin replied. He had long hair, and wore a headband over his forehead. Some people said he looked like a hippy for doing that but I said it suited him. Ever since then, we became very close, even when I was abandoned by my parents. When I first found out that I was adopted and found my real parents, I tried to stay away from them as much as I could because, well, I just felt so worthless beside them.

Since I got to know them and Neji better, I became stronger, so I could stand up to my stubborn parents. They tried so many times to lure me into staying with them. Did they think I was stupid?! I looked at Neji and smiled. "So, how's life?" I asked. "Boring, full of money as usual." Neji answered tiredly.

Neji lived with my parents and his father at the Hyuuga Mansion. His father was my father's younger and only brother. My mother, to me, was actually a mystery. I don't think she truly loved father though. They slept in the same bed but they didn't love each other.

I laughed as I thought about these things. "Ah I've got a messed up family," I sighed. "Yeah but you don't have to live under the same roof as them." Neji said, smiling slightly. I smiled and looked at Naruto then shrieked. He and Neji jumped and looked at me. "What's the matter?" they asked me in unison

"I'm missing out on school!" I screamed in their ears. "Don't worry," Naruto said reassuringly. "If you're with me, you have an excuse." "Yeah, and me as well," Neji added. "Why am I okay if I'm with you two?" I asked, ready for a stupid answer. "Because we're rich," they answered together.

"Stinking, filthy rich," I added. The three of us laughed and Neji invited the two of us to go to a formal party. "I don't want to go," I said immediately after the invitation. "Hinata-sama," Neji groaned. I usually declined all of the formal parties I was invited to.

"I hate formals!" I complained. "Aww, come on Hinata-chan. Formals are okay." Naruto said. "You say so but…" I trailed off and frowned. Why does everyone want me to got o formals so much? "Something happened once…to me…at a formal…" I said in a soft voice that was barely audible.

"Really? What?" Naruto asked. "Umm…" I paused, not ready to explain. "It happened about 11 or 12 years ago…" "11 or 12?! What's so wrong about that?" Naruto asked before Neji could respond. "I was just sitting around in a corner doing my own thing and suddenly a guy just walked up to me; he started pulling me into a deserted and dark room." I said, half listening to Naruto's statement.

Naruto and Neji were silent, intently listening to me, so I inhaled and continued. "He started to bash me up and did that for a few minutes before--" I was cut off by Neji. "Before I found her and bashed that punk up," he finished. I stared hard at my feet, and clenched my fist. Damn bastard, stupid, stupid jerk! I thought.

"So, ever since then you've never gone to another formal?" Naruto asked, moving closer to me. "Yes. I haven't gone to another formal ever since then," I answered faintly. "Hinata-sama, you don't need to worry because--" Neji started however was cut off by Naruto.

"Can I invite my friends?" he asked Neji. "Sure, it's gonna be a big formal anyway, at the Hyuuga Hall." Neji answered. "I guess I could go…" I muttered without thinking straightly. "Good! Uzumaki-san, bring your friends along too." Neji said quite cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure I will!" Naruto replied in an even more positive voice. I groaned and started walking home but Neji stopped me. "I'll take you home," he said. "Umm…" I stuttered. "My house isn't that far away," I muttered. "It doesn't matter," Neji said and opened the limousine door.

"Uzumaki-san, do you want to come to Hinata-sama's house as well?" He asked in his usual voice. "Sure," Naruto said immediately after. I groaned and got into the car. The trip was a short and boring one, I yawned all the way to my house. "Do you want to come in?" I asked politely, opening the limo door. "Yeah, sure, why not?" Naruto remarked, getting out of the car after me.

"Neji-kun, do you want to?" I asked. "No, I've got to go back to that mansion. I'll see you at the formal Friday night of this week, ne?" He said as he closed the door. "What time?" Naruto asked. "About 6 or 7 pm." Neji answered, rolling the window down. "Kay, see you then," I replied. He nodded his head and the limo drove off.

"I hope my house isn't in a mess," I mumbled. Naruto laughed slightly and faced the front door. I silently lead the way and took out my keys. "You have a small house for such a rich girl." Naruto said unenthusiastically. "I guess, but then," I faced him as I turned the handle. "I don't wanna go live with my real parents." I smiled at him and opened the door.

I cried out when I saw my parents and Hanabi huddled together in front of the door. "Wha-what are you doing?" I asked, calming down. "Why didn't you go to school?" my mother asked in a concerned voice. "The school called us many times and asked but we had to tell them we didn't know where you were!"

My mouth hung open and I stared at them. "I..I can explain," I stammered. "She was with me," Naruto said, coming to my aid. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, of the Sarutobi International Inc. Dozou." He greeted and bowed deeply. "Um… Yes. He's my uh…" I stammered not sure of what to say.

"I'm her friend." He finished. "New friend." He added, winking at me. "Why! If you were with the son of such a big company, then you should've called us and not make us worry so much!" My father said in a warm voice. "Please, do stay for dinner!" Hanabi chirped in an innocent voice.

"Wait--!" I said but Naruto said he would gladly stay for dinner. I sighed as we sat at the dinner table. "Itadakimasu!" we said in unison, my family and Naruto were smiling while I was pouting. What we had was pork congee and for dessert, since it was such a 'special' occasion as my mother said, we had mochi.

As I said good bye to Naruto he came up close to me. His head moved so close to mine and his eyes were closed. When I realised what he was going to do, I shrieked, ducked and pushed him away. He straightened up, laughed and walked away. Boy he is strange! I thought as I walked towards the front door of my house. I sighed and muttered, "Now I have a stupid formal to look forward to."

----------------------------635698736495643605634----------------------------

How was that? Please review and tell me what ya think!


End file.
